Destruction & Desire
by Emelinee Baconinee Tortalinee
Summary: With Prussia refusing to back down from the other countries, the world is at a loss as to what to do. Then, when they bring a horrifying monster of a man to life, it seems their problem will be solved. But things may turn out very differently to what they expect...


AN: I do not own any characters from Hetalia or Yu-Gi-Oh!. I really hope you enjoy this fic, and please review to tell me what you thought!

"What are we going to do? There's no way to control him!"

"Prussia needs to be taught who's boss, and I know exactly how to do it."

"Dude, the British aren't exactly known for having the best strategies! I, on the other hand-"

"You, on the other hand, need to know when to shut your fat gob!"

"Everybody, be quiet! Japan has an idea."

"Well... I don't know if it will work... But several years ago, one of my manga artists designed a character who was... horrific. He terrified everyone, and I believe only he is strong enough to defeat Prussia."

"How can a fictional character defeat an entire country? It's absurd!"

"I was hoping that is where you could help us, Britain. Use your magic to bring him to life."

"If he's so horrific, how do I know he won't just go on a murdering rampage?"

"When he and Prussia fight, there is only one likely outcome. They will destroy each other. Problem solved."

"...Alright. We'd best get started, then."

_United Nations,_

_Greetings from the awesome Prussia! How can you possible hope to be as awesome as me when you don't even invite the awesome Prussia to your meetings? You can't! Not that you'd ever be as awesome as me, but still! Prussia will only be the awesome bigger person- in more ways than one- if you refuse to invite me! My awesome input will blow your effing minds- even yours, America! Although it's not like you have much of a mind to blow... If you refuse to let me attend your meetings, then I, the awesome Prussia, will be forced to... to..._

To what? Bomb them? They'd only resent him even more if he resorted to warfare. Prussia tilted his head thoughtfully to the side, considering. Was there anything he could do to convince them? Germany would probably be more accepting than the others, and he was generally seen to be the leader, but Prussia knew there would be nothing even remotely awesome about attending the meetings if no one even listened to him or acknowledged his ideas. He'd end up like that Canada kid; pushed to the side and eventually completely forgotten.

Prussia couldn't let that happen! He'd rather die than be humiliated like that- impossible as it may have been to believe, even someone as supremely awesome as Prussia had moments of embarrassment. And he'd sooner kill himself than be embarrassed by the likes of America and France- or worse, that arrogant git, Britain.

Prussia sighed, deeply disappointed, and shook his head. He tore the drafted letter in half, then whistled clearly. The little yellow bird dropped instantly to his shoulder, eyes bright and alert as Prussia flashed it a friendly smile. He held out the torn letter, nodding once to the fireplace across the room. Understanding him instantly, the bird darted away and deposited the paper in the fire. The letter crumbled into ashes as soon as it hit the flames, and with it went Prussia's ambitions at ever being a part of the world meetings. He was barely even a country. How could he ever expect the others to accept him, when they wouldn't even acknowledge a certified country like Canada?

Prussia laughed, shaking his head scornfully. He was never usually this melodramatic. He was young! Determined, strong- and damn, he had to admit, he was sexy. He had all the time in the world to become a country again, become the strongest country the world had ever seen. Proud now, Prussia snatched a clean sheet of paper and raised his pen, but before he could start writing, there was a sudden crashing from one of his rooms. Startled, Prussia jumped up with one hand on the hilt of his sword. Most people thought he was practical, but he just thought he looked badass with a sword. Still, if it was coming in handy now, he wasn't going to complain!

There was another muffled thump from the other room, and although Prussia would never admit it, he was growing afraid. What was going on? Had someone broken in? Prussia wondered whether he should pull out his sword, but decided against it. If it was just some wimp like Italy or Canada, the others would only hate him even more for trying to kill them. No, he'd see who it was first before he tried to kill them for daring to break in.

As he gingerly stepped closer to the source of the noise, a new sound became apparent. A strange, rasping breath, followed by a grating laugh that chilled Prussia's blood.

"Whoever's out there, I should warn you that I am an awesome fighter, and I will not have mercy on intruders!" Prussia called threateningly, tightening his grip on his sword. To be honest, he hadn't actually used it in years, but whoever had broken in didn't necessarily need to know that. If Prussia could scare them away, there'd be no need for violence.

Another grating laugh was the only response Prussia received for his warning, and his blood began to boil with indignation. Who were they to think they could laugh at the awesome Prussia? A glare took over his face, and he leapt through the doorway to find the intruder. His actions were in vain however, when he was yanked back from behind so hard he almost lost his footing completely. His balance gone, he crashed against the intruder, and a low groan of pain escaped his lips when he felt his sword arm pinned behind his back. He struggled to break free but the stranger had an iron grip, and every movement only served to send a sharp stab of pain up his trapped forearm. Against his back he could feel a hard muscled chest, and when his eyes flickered upwards they caught sight of wild spikes of ashy blond hair. There was no country Prussia knew with that hair, and it was only then that he began to feel real fear. Was this a human assaulting him in his own home? Not a country, but just a regular mortal? He was unnaturally strong, that much Prussia could tell.

"What do you want?" He breathed, still breathless from the sudden attack. There was another rumbling laugh, like thunder, and for one fraction of a second, Prussia thought of Ares, one of Greece's gods. Was it possible the other countries had planned this? No, that was impossible. He hadn't done anything to threaten them in years; why would they try to get rid of him now? And surely Germany would have tried to stop them?

As though reading his thoughts, the stranger leaned closer to whisper in Prussia's ear.

"I am under orders to eliminate you. I was given life by someone called Britain- do you know him?" Prussia didn't answer, forcing down the sudden, sick feeling of betrayal. The stranger didn't seem interested in an answer though, and continued speaking.

"They promised me darkness. A world to destroy if I obeyed them. Personally, I'd rather get rid of all of them. But since they're countries, I am under their control. Killing you is all I need to do." Prussia wasn't sure what to feel; hurt or outrage. They really wanted him dead?

"B-but I'm a country, too!" He spluttered, voice trembling with anger. Well, what he told himself was anger. He wouldn't allow himself to fear this mysterious assassin.

"A country? Impossible! If you're a country, then why are you so weak against me? You should be able to fight me off! You may have been a country once, but make no mistake. Those days are over." There was a fierce finality in the intruder's voice; a finality Prussia was not willing to accept. He whistled once, startling the stranger. His yellow bird appeared at once, turning hostile once it understood the situation. It was no match for the stranger though, who plucked it out of the air with ease and held it out of Prussia's sight.

"What's this, then? The cavalry? Going to peck my eyes out? Pathetic." The intruder sneered, quickly trapping the bird under a glass jar. He bent his head close to Prussia's again, sending a cold shudder down his spine.

"Reminds me of a bird I knew, once. Know what happened to it?" Prussia didn't respond to the man's taunts, heart filled with concern for his bird, as well as his own life. He was determined not to die today, even if he had to fight a thousand more people. His only worry was whether his strength alone would be enough to overcome this man.

"I guess that's a story for another time." The stranger spoke finally when Prussia didn't reply. He dragged one finger through Prussia's snowy hair, and Prussia sucked in a gasp of surprise at the sensation. There was no time to reflect on the feeling though, when Prussia remembered that this man was here to kill him.

"Who are you?" He demanded roughly, tightening his grip on his sword. There was only a second of laughter, before Prussia was sent crashing to the floor. Pain shot through his limbs when they made contact with the polished wood, and as he slowly twisted round to face the stranger, his heart began to pound with fear.

"I am Marik." The man replied, but Prussia barely paid attention to his words. His eyes took in every detail, from the wild blond hair and eerie violet eyes, to the bronzed skin and rippling muscles. There was an aura of danger surrounding Marik, but rather than frightening Prussia, it only served to draw him closer. It was only the threat of imminent death that forced him to restrain himself, and he scowled up at Marik. He was barely more than a teenager, Prussia realized, but he was already extraordinarily strong. Prussia opened his mouth to speak but Marik beat him to it, raising his own arm so Prussia could see the strange device attached to it.

"Now, little Prussia... I challenge you to a duel." It was a challenge Prussia was only too willing to accept. He leapt to his feet, sword slicing fluidly through the air as he released it from its scabbard. As he approached Marik the young man looked bewildered, glancing from Prussia's sword to the plastic contraption on his arm, before he realized which kind of duel Prussia had interpreted his challenge to mean.

Very well, then. A sword fight was much more exciting that a card game, anyway. Yanking the plastic off his arm, Marik reached behind him and pulled out a strange, solid golden rod. Prussia hesitated, confused.

"What the hell is that?" He demanded, half of his mind already envisioning how much more badass he would look with the rod. After he killed this intruder, he'd gladly take it for himself.

Sensing Prussia's envious tone, Marik smiled and grasped the end of the rod.

"This? It's the Millennium Rod. My best weapon." Marik replied slyly, before unsheathing the sharp blade hidden inside the Rod. Prussia was surprised, not expecting a knife to be hidden inside it. Quite a clever design. Of course his own sword was much bigger than Marik's- Freud would probably have something to tell Prussia about that- but Prussia couldn't deny the fact that the shorter blade would probably be more effective in close combat than a long, cumbersome sword.

Prussia was not to be put off though, and he leapt towards Marik. Their blades met with a thundering clang and Marik easily batted Prussia aside. A humiliated blush rose in Prussia's cheeks. He wasn't going to let this _kid_ beat him so easily! Prussia had years of experience on his side, this fight should be child's play for him. He leapt at Marik again, and this time when their blades met Marik was forced back a step, and anger flashed like fire in his eyes. He threw himself at Prussia, startling the older man, and Prussia ducked just out of reach of Marik's knife. It caught the fabric of his shirt though, and Prussia's eyes widened at how easily it tore through the thick material. If Marik's blade could tear through such coarse fabric with ease, what kind of damage could it do to Prussia's body? There was a burst of harsh laughter from Marik when he saw how afraid Prussia had become, and when Prussia jumped furiously at Marik he was only pushed aside yet again. It was a humiliatingly one-sided fight, but Prussia wasn't ready to give up yet. When Marik slashed his knife at him again, Prussia snatched his wrist and twisted, sending a hot stab of pain shooting up Marik's arm. It was a lightening fast movement, and Marik was so shocked by it that he didn't fight back as Prussia rammed him against the wall. There was a sharp crack as Marik's back collided with the wall, and even Prussia flinched at the sound. He didn't relent though, the edge of his sword digging into the exposed skin of Marik's stomach. It wasn't quite hard enough to draw blood, but Mark recognized the threat. If provoked, Prussia wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

But rather than looking afraid, Marik smirked. He aimed a hard kick at Prussia's leg, catching him by surprise, before twisting his free arm to nick the underside of Prussia's jaw with his knife. Prussia jerked away in time to avoid getting his throat slit, but a trickle of blood still dripped down the blade when Marik held it up to show him. Then, holding Prussia's eyes the entire time, Marik brought the blade closer and ran his tongue over it, cleaning it of Prussia's blood. There was a seductive gleam in his dark eyes, sending a hot shiver of desire down Prussia's spine. His breath caught loudly in his throat and Marik smirked, evidently pleased with his reaction. Prussia lowered his eyes, disgusted with himself. How could he possibly want the person who'd been sent to kill him?

But damn, if Marik wasn't the most attractive assassin Prussia had ever seen...

"Something wrong, Prussia?' Marik sneered, seeing the sudden, unexpected shyness in Prussia's eyes, and Prussia felt his anxious expression shift into a bitter glare. He met Marik's eyes coldly, suddenly furious with the young man who'd humiliated and insulted him so much. Who was he to think he had any right to insult Prussia?

"I could kill you." He breathed, the harsh, threatening tone to his voice doing nothing to intimidate Marik. The young man only snatched Prussia's chin and yanked him close, until their faces were a scant inch apart from each other. The aura of danger around Marik seemed to grow, to strengthen, and Prussia's heart began to pound- although whether from fear or desire, he could no longer tell.

"But you won't kill me." Marik whispered, after a moment of unbearable silence. Marik sounded so certain, so sure of himself, and Prussia hated him for it. He hated the arrogance the man exuded; hated the sneering tone and the sly eyes and the bad boy attitude he carried with him.

But most of all, Prussia hated the way Marik made his heart ache in his chest every time he looked in his eyes.

Prussia was determined to regain the upper hand in the situation. Although he could easily kill Marik with one flick of his wrist, there was no doubting Marik's power; his control over Prussia. Maybe it would be safer to simply kill Marik now, before Prussia could hesitate any longer and do something he'd regret later.

But then, as though reading Prussia's thoughts, Marik reached down and yanked the sword away from his stomach. Blood dripped down his fingers from the force with which he held the blade, cutting into his hand, but Marik was unbothered by the pain. Instead he yanked the sword further back, until Prussia was forced to drop it with a hiss of pain as his wrist threatened to break at the angle the sword was being held. It clattered to the floor, but Prussia made no move to pick it up. He knew if he looked away from Marik he'd only end up getting stabbed in the back or something. So he held Marik's gaze, hardly daring to breath as he realized the situation. Prussia had been left completely defenceless; surely there was some way to even the odds?

"Give it up, Prussia. You're dead." Marik stated, a cruel glimmer of satisfaction in his dark eyes. Prussia ignored him, mind desperately searching for a way out. He wouldn't let himself be killed!

"I think I'll enjoy tearing you to pieces." The sky taunt broke Prussia's concentration, and he blinked at Marik, only half of his mind really processing the reality of Marik's threats. Where the hell was Hungary and her ass-kicking skills when you needed them?

"I wonder how loudly you'll scream?" Marik continued, and although Prussia would never admit it, he was growing deeply afraid. One of Marik's hands had crept down, gently but insistently tugging Prussia closer as he spoke. It was all Prussia could do to resist the light touch of Marik's hand on his back, slipping lower and lower with each passing second. There was a low moan threatening to slip out of Prussia's mouth, and he didn't dare speak for fear of releasing the sound.

"I'm a little disappointed you're not putting up much of a fight. It's so much more fun for me when my victims decide to fight me." Marik's nasty, teasing smile only grew the longer Prussia stayed silent, as though he could sense the man's conflicted emotions. Finally, with a gasp, Prussia yanked a spike of Marik's hair, forcing the young man's head back.

"Get your hands off me, right now. Or I'll break your neck." It would only take a second to kill Marik, even less than a second. One yank, and he'd be dead. Marik's eyes only flickered towards Prussia's face, a smug smile touching his lips. This was exactly how he'd wanted Prussia to react, Prussia realized. But it was too late now to back out.

"I'll drag it out. I'd planned to kill you quickly- but now it'll take hours for you to die." Marik practically ignored Prussia's threat, returning to his taunts as though nothing had happened. Prussia could hardly believe this man could be so devoid of fear, even when his life could be so easily cut short. He pulled threateningly on Marik's hair, and although a gasp of pain escaped the younger man, he still showed no signs of being afraid.

"Why the hell aren't you afraid? I could kill you right now!" The shout surprised Prussia, yet he could no longer restrain his anger. Marik only laughed at him.

"Why should I be afraid? The most terrifying thing in this world is me." Marik told him, a hint of defiance hidden in his grating voice. The response only enraged Prussia, but before he could speak, Marik continued with his cruel taunts.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun destroying you, Prussia." Marik whispered, but his words no longer frightened Prussia. A hot, churning anger had filled Prussia, and although he knew Marik's words were not just empty threats, he also knew that he had the power to kill Marik whenever he wished. A smart retort formed in Prussia's mind, but before he could voice it there came the soft brush of a hand against his thigh, and he glanced downwards in alarm. A mistake, for when he looked back at Marik, the young man had almost broken free of Prussia's tight hold, and his face was much closer to Prussia's. Prussia swallowed nervously; unable to smother the desire in his heart that he knew was embarrassingly obvious to Marik.

"There's something I'd quite like to do first, though, before I ruin you." Marik murmured, confusing Prussia. If Marik wouldn't kill him straight away, he'd have the chance to escape! But although the opportunity was there, Prussia couldn't bring himself to look away from Marik. There was something alluring in Marik's dangerous smile; something that Prussia couldn't fight as it drew him in. Something that he wouldn't even have wanted to fight.

"What's that, then?" Prussia demanded, forcing the trembling out of his voice in a desperate bid not to sound afraid. The knife in Marik's hand- how had Prussia forgotten it?- moved closer and Prussia flinched, but then the blade was hitting the floor and Marik's hands were in Prussia's hair and dragging him closer. Marik's lips were at Prussia's ear, and as he whispered two words, Prussia felt the last of his resolve fade away, to be replaced by nothing but fierce, agonizing desire.

"Fuck you."

And then Marik's mouth was on Prussia's, and Marik was kissing Prussia with a vicious ferocity that Prussia eagerly returned. He finally released the low moan building in his throat, and Marik's lips twitched upwards into a smile at the sound. His strong hands clawed at Prussia's clothes, itching to get even closer as their legs tangled and they sank gracelessly to the floor. Soon their clothes were littering the floor, the low moans between the two men making way for heavy, gasping breaths. Prussia fought for his dominance but, as in their duel, Marik proved to be stronger, and as Prussia looked up at Marik, he spied a wicked gleam in the young man's eyes. And then the gleam was gone, and everything else was forgotten as a wonderful mix of agony and pleasure rocketed through Prussia's body.

Their lovemaking- if, indeed, it could be called _love_making- was fierce and quick, but felt like an eternity to the two men. Every glorious second was stretched out as bursts of pleasure crashed over both of them. There was blood trickling down Prussia's legs, and his heart was pounding so hard it hurt, but he was oblivious to the pain. His thoughts were scattered, drifting; every part of him consumed with desire for the man above him. His last coherent thought before the pleasure became too much to bear was one of smug irony.

_I bet none of the other countries had this in mind when they sent Marik to kill me!_

When it was all over, Prussia twisted to face Marik, dazed and breathless in the aftermath of the climax. Marik was smirking, and it astonished Prussia to realize how rapidly things had changed. Scarcely an hour ago, that smile would have chilled his blood. Now it only filled Prussia with a hot ache of longing. As he watched, Marik leaned closer and trailed his hands thoughtfully over Prussia's trembling body.

"Perhaps I won't kill you after all. It seems you're of much more use to me alive." Although the implications of these words didn't exactly thrill Prussia- he didn't exactly fancy being Marik's sex slave- it was better than he could have hoped for. He'd just had the best sex in his entire life- and now it turned out he'd stay alive after all! Things were definitely looking up for him.

But Prussia still needed to establish his own level of control, and he sat up straighter to meet Marik's eyes.

"Maybe we can both be of use to each other." Prussia replied, and there was an intrigued spark in Marik's eyes as he realized what Prussia was after. A compromise. Marik began to look suspicious, and Prussia hurried to explain, not wanting Marik to change his mind.

"If we were able to cooperate against everyone trying to stop be becoming a country again, you could become incredibly powerful." Prussia was startled when, rather than consider his proposal, Marik simply laughed. His laughter was long and loud, and harshly mocking.

"I don't want _power_, you ridiculous little wimp. I want _destruction_." Marik eventually told him when he recovered from his laughter, and for a moment Prussia felt afraid of the maniacal edge to Marik's words. Was it really wise to work with someone not completely sane?

Still, Prussia had to try if he wanted to live.

"Perhaps I could give you that. In exchange for certain favours, you will destroy any country who opposes me." It sounded like a reasonably fair deal to Prussia, who knew he'd need Marik's unnatural strength if he was to defeat anyone. He would never normally have considered violence of that scale towards his fellow countries, but now Marik had given him a taste of such cruel, unstoppable power, and Prussia craved more.

"And when there is nothing or no one left to destroy?" Marik questioned, and Prussia let his own nasty smile fall into place.

"Well then, you'll have outlived your purpose." He murmured, and although his tone was soft, his words were deadly. Marik glared, not accepting his threat.

"You don't scare me, Prussia. We'll see who's still making threats when all of your 'friends' are dead." Marik spat, and it was a challenge Prussia accepted in a heartbeat. He leaned closer, and the malicious twist to his smile matched Marik's own.

"Very well. Let the destruction begin."

AN: Well, that's a little different to how I thought it would go! I didn't intend to write the few Abridged references that appear, so apologies if you're not a fan of YGOTAS. I really hope you enjoyed reading it- it'll most likely stay as a oneshot, although that could change. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


End file.
